World Wrestling High
by Princess-asturia
Summary: School brings us both our friends and enemies... but most of all it teaches us that first impressions always lasts
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad... Author's clarification: Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (9-9).

**Chapter 1: Meeting the gangs of school**

"Okay, Randy..." Bob said for the umpteenth time that day.

"I know... stay out of trouble and make sure I attend every single class for the day."

Bob looked at him knowingly.

"And for the rest of the school year as well." Randy sighed.

"So you'll go to school with John?"

"John can't come today, he caught Rob's flu." Randy laughed.

"So you're going to your new school alone? I hope you don't bump into some bad crowd on the way."

"Sure dad... I know a bad crowd when I see one." Randy rolled his eyes.

**9-9**

He looked around, seeing very few familiar faces. There's the GM of Raw... what's his name again? Ernie Bistroff or something, he thought, absorbed by his thoughts until he heard a loud thud.

"Watch where you're going, freak!"

"Is it the nice way of talking to a man?" A blond hunk smirked.

"Whatever, Hunter!" The raven-haired diva sneered. "Keep your junkies out of my way, next time or they'll have to pick up every bit of their teeth in the end of my shoes!"

"What the hell is wrong with that woman?" He said looking at her slim back.

"That was Victoria... don't mess with her, man... she's tougher than she looks." The taller man laughed. "Oh yeah... This is Richard Fleihr, known in WWE as Ric Flair, my manager, I'm not yet in the business for real, but I was thinking of forming my group before the real deal begins... this muscle beside me is Dave Bautista; also known as The animal Batista, tough and unbeatable... I'm Paul Michael Levesque; Hunter Hearst Helmsley... some people call me Triple h but most people regard me as the cerebral assassin... and my friends call my The game or champ. You take the pick."

"How's about calling him big nose?" Another blondie smirked. "Considering his nose can cover the whole school."

"Back off fruitcake..." He sneered.

The blond senior smirked. "I wouldn't want to hang out with them, if I were you, they're nothing but bad news take it from the one with experience."

"Well that is if I WERE you." Randy smirked. "Didn't you hear what the champ said, fruitcake? Or can't you get a clue?"

The blond senior frowned and turned around. "You'll regret everything once you know who they really are."

"Yeah! Get lost you moronic ass!" Flair yelled, turning slightly red on the process.

"And you are?" Batista narrowed his eyes on the retreating senior.

"Randy Orton." Randy said.

"Bob Orton's little man, I see." Flair rubbed his chin. "I worked withhim several times before... good man that Bob Orton... I'm sure you are, too."

"Come with Evolution and we'll be your solution through the whole school." Triple h smirked.

"Everyone practically worships us... we're untouchable... respected and not to mention... the most good-looking bunch in school." Batista laughed.

"Although we don't steal other people's girls... that's against the code of evolution... if a girl is taken... leave her alone... unless the girl takes the first step... then you can go for the gold!" Flair said rubbing his hand together.

"You see those weirdos? They call themselves the mexicools... they're maxicans as you can see the one with the bandana, that's Juventud, the over grown jackass beside him is Psicosis, and Super Crazy... and believe me, his name speaks for his attitude." Triple h sneered. "Moving on."

"Those three fur-wearing geeks are the MNM's... Mercury, Nitro, and Melina... they act as if they're royalty when the truth is that there's only one royalty walking in this school." He smirked.

"And that man of course is The Game! Wooooo!" Flair said.

Randy smiled.

"No Randy... evolution don't do smiles... we smirk... never smile... I wouldn't get caught dead smiling." Triple h smirked. "You ought to know the do's and don't's of evolution first; evolution never smiles..."

"Never talks to people below our league... is the highest of all..."

"Never bows down to anyone... gets all the things we want... and most of all."

"Evolution IS Triple h." Triple h smirked.

Randy nodded; getting the fact that he's about to be taken for the ride of his life.

"The fruitcake a while ago is Hunter's ex best friend; Michael Hickenbottom, he calls himself the heartbbreak kid Shawn Michaels." Flair explained

"That slut walking pass the MNM is Stacy... she dated Dave and you know the rest."

"I dumped her infront of the whole school." Batista smirked.

"See those ladies over there?" He said pointing to some muscled women. "We call them 'The muscled Geeks' Jazz, Shaniqua, and Jacquelyn. The muscle building women of World Wrestling High."

"Those ladies to the right... the ones wearing almost nothing are the high people in the pep squad... one of the sluttiest dirtbag you'll come across the school... Ashley, Candice Michelle, and Maria."

"And when there are sluts... there are nuns... Mickie James; Trish's most beloved follower... you'll see Trish later... and Christy."

Randy gazed from gangs to gangs... watching and trying to remember every divission there is in the school.

"And of course there's the gang of Trish, we call them 'The Unreachables'... together with Lita, Lilian, Torrie, Miss Jackie, and Rico... the school's 'sexiest female'" Triple h laughed.

"Ah! The biker; Mark Calloway, or The Undertaker." Batista smirked looking at two big men. "And his retarded brother... Kane."

"The Los Guererros... Chavo and Eddie; watch out for your stuff... they'll steal it in a blink of an eye." Flair frowned.

"The other mexican... alone, sometimes... but he usually hangs with the Guererros; Rey Mysterio. Little twit!" Hunter sneered.

"Are those all of the women here? So where does Victoria belong to?"

"No where, she hangs out with practically almost anyone." Triple h smirked. "We've been trying to make her join us... and believe me... it's no walk in the park."

Randy sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me you wanna hit on the Amazonic babe of the school?" Batista frowned. "Lay off man, the thorn's mine."

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you about Dave liking Victoria... he's been in love with her since pre- k... and never seems to get the girl." Triple h laughed.

"I don't like her man... it's just that I keep on wondering where she belongs to."

"Here, in Evolution, in my arms." Batista smirked.

"Oh... that's gonna be a tough one." Randy laughed, earning him a hard smack on the arm from Batista.

"I think we've covered the whole gang thing... we still have thirty minutes till class starts... any ideas?" Hunter smirked.

"Just show me the whole school and all will be dandy." Randy smirked.

**Author's note:** Liked it? Is Randy starting to like Victoria? You'll see... I'm still open to flames... oh yeah, I don't want Eddie to die, so just stick with me on that part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Princess-Asturia

**Disclaimer:** Look... I don't own wrestling, and I don't have enough money to pay if ever that the owners get mad...

**Author's clarification:** Just to separate the scenes coz I just found out now... well actually when I decided to check on how my fic looks like... it looked ugly... and to make up for the things I did wrong I decided to use some things to separate the scenes... so... if you would see a sign that goes like this... I just used numbers (6-6-6).

**Special thanks to: **GreenDaySoTotallyRocks, Caween B, Bena24**  
**

**Chapter 2: **The little excemptions**  
**

Randy grumbled as he woke up, _'Darn, it's too early.'_

"Randy Keith Orton! You march your butt in here before I come up there and drag you!" Bob Orton yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He hissed.

He sauntered down the marble staircase and smirked as he was greeted by John Cena, who was more than ready to go to school.

"Well? Are you going to school wearing nothing but your boxers, dawg?"

"I just woke up, duh." He rolled his eyes as his friend gave out a laugh.

"Well you better be ready, we'll miss the bus."

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you... I'm riding with Hunter and the others to school today... wanna come?"

"Who or what the hell is Hunter?"

"Only the greatest man alive... he showed me the whole school." Randy smirked. "So you coming or what?"

"Sure." John sighed. "Well you better get ready or we'll be so damn late."

**6-6-6**

"It's been an hour, dawg! Aren't you ready yet?"

"Ready!" He smirked.

"What's with the smirk, hommie?"

"You'll see."

Both waited for over half an hour before a black limo arrived.

"Champ!" Randy smirked.

"You're up early." Triple h yawned and noticed John. "Who's the friutcake?"

"Oh... this is John Cena, my friend... can he join or something? He's so going to be late."

"Correction Randy, we're about an hour late for class."

"Evolution's never late." Triple h smirked. "So? who ever you are just get inside before I smack you in."

**6-6-6**

"Wow dawg, one day without me and you already found some people we could hang out with." John laughed.

"About the gang thing... I'm going to have to ask Champ about it."

"And you didn't even introduce me to them."

"Number one rule about them, man... THEY make the introductions, not me." Randy sighed.

"Oh." John shrugged. "So met any pretty ladies, yet?"

"If you mean almost gotten in trouble with a woman, yeah... they call her Victoria... scary woman!" He shivered.

**6-6-6**

"You're late." Bischoff hissed.

Randy and John entered with much shame.

"Take it easy Eric... Hunter explained everything to me." Mr. McMahon said entering the class. "They weren't able to catch the bus so they took a ride on Hunter's limo... in short, they're excused."

"If that's the case, it'll be fine." Bischoff said nervously. "Okay boys, you can take your seats."

"Just in case, Eric... they're Evolution material... mess with them and you'll be in the long list of the unemployed, and I mean it." Mr. McMahon warned and exited the room.

"That was pure awsome. Um... what's evolution?"

"I'll explain later."

**6-6-6**

Triple h smirked as they sauntered towards Evolution. "Liked the little excemption, Randy and who ever you are?"

"Why are we excused again?" John looked questioningly.

"Before anything alse... who ever you are... This is, I know you've already known him... but just for the record... Richard Fleirh, or known in WWE as Ric Flair, my manager... the muscle beside me is Dave Bautista, also known as The Animal Batista, and of course, I'm Paul Michael Levesque; Hunter Hearst Helmsley... some people call me Triple h, or Hunter... most people call me The Cerebral Assassin... but Evolution regard to me as The Game or Champ... you take your pick." He smirked. "And you are?"

"John Anthony Felix Cena, call me John or Cena."

"What the hell os going on Game?" A blond Canadian fumed. "Are they messing with you or anything?"

"Randy... my good man, this is the Mack Daddy; Chris Jericho... another member of Evolution... he wasn't here yesterday, for some reason, he'll explain later." Triple h laughed.

"Call me Y2J." He reached out his hand and withdrawed it. "Are you a gangster?"

"Yeah dawg."

"I hate gangsters!" Jericho sneered.

"Forgive Chris for that, he's just mad at gangsters, considering he's a Hardcore Rocker." Batista smirked. "Anything new, Chris?"

"Jessica just said yes, can you believe it? We're engaged... nothing but that." He smirked.

"Now that we're complete... John, Evolution don't do smiles, we smirk, and is THE solution." Triple h began.

"Everyone practically worships us... we're untouchable... respected and not to mention... the most good-looking bunch in school." Batista laughed.

"Although we don't steal other people's girls... that's against the code of evolution... if a girl is taken... leave her alone... unless the girl takes the first step... then you can go for the gold!" Flair said rubbing his hand together.

"And of course... Evolution is Triple h." Randy yelled.

"You're the only gang here?"

"We prefer to called 'The Superiors'... and there are other gangs here... if that's what you want to call it."

John gazed at his watch and gasped. "Randy, dawg, we're late for PE."

"Evolution don't do PE... Evolution is excempted." Randy smirked. "Right Champ?"

Triple h nodded. "It's nice to see you put my words into heart. Now let's go to my place and party!"

"Tell my you're not serious." John said.

"Of course he is." Jericho sneered. "The Game doesn't play around, jackass."

"Okay, Chris, that's enough for one day. John, I don't tell jokes, unless if it's about Stacy."

"I'll tell you all about Stacy 'Dirtbag' Keibler later, now let's party!" Batista laughed.

**6-6-6**

"Anyway." Triple smirked. "About the so called gangs... there are lots of them, but only few are worth mentioning... like the mexicools."

"Comprising of Psicosis, Super Crazy and Juventud. The Los Guererros..." Batista continued for Triple h

"They're Eddie and Chavo... the Dirtbags..." Ric Flair added

"And considered the high people in the pep squad; Candice Michelle, Ashley, and Maria... the nuns, Christy, and Mickie James... the Muscled geeks, Jazz, Shaniqua, and Jacquelyn... The MNM's; Melina, Nitro, Mercury... The Untouchables; Trish, Lita, Lilian, Torrie, Miss Jackie, and Rico. And the bikers; Mark Calloway or Undertaker and his retarded brother; Kane." Randy finished.

"So why are excempted a while ago, again?" Cena scratched his chin. "The other parts are clear, but the excemption is still a mystery to me."

"We're the highest group of all... and therefore, we're not included in the laws. Think of it as if we own the school... I am after all the Ric Flair of the school." Triple h smirked. "What you had a while ago is just the beginning of the things you'll taste once I make you a legal member of Evolution."

"And just for the record... lots of the gals are taken... like Trish, Torrie, Miss Jackie, Victoria, Lita, Melina, and the owner's daughter; Stephanie."

"And they're taken by whom?"

"Trish is dating Eddie, Torrie's engaged to Kidman, Miss Jackie's dating Haas, Victoria's reserved for Dave, Lita's a bit of a drag with Matt, and Melina's dating Nitro... that's about that... and oh yeah... the owner's daughter is my girl... so if ever... just back off from those gals and you'll be fine."

John nodded.

"Anyway, some cool women aren't taken... like Mickie and oh well... that's about that." Triple h laughed.

Jericho laughed. "Don't forget about my North, Jessica... try flirting with her, and I'll kick you so hard-"

"Everyone knows Jessica's a complete snob to newbies, to evryone actually, with Evolution as an excemption.." Flair said.

"So where does Victoria belong to? I heard she's scary like hell but gorgeous like an angel."

Batista glared at Randy. "What made you think so?"

"Nothing." John sighed. "Randy told me."

"WHAT!" Batista exploded. "RANDY TOLD YOU WHAT!"

Randy felt like dying that very moment as Batista's eyes fell into him.

"It's nice that you think my future girl's hot and all but... make a move and you'll be eating my knuckles for lunch."

Randy gulped hard and nodded.

**Author's note:** Well? How was this one go? Want John Cena in Evolution? I hope so... anyway, it's not about what I want... it's about what you want. Cena's in or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Princess-asturia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it… the owners do

**Special Thanks to: Adamamy425**

**Chapter 3:** Evolution of the boys, and an ex Evolution

"So, you ladies ready to go to school, or what?" Rob said

John stared emptily at Rob and shrugged. "Yeah... maybe."

"We're so gonna miss the bus."

"Bus? We ain't riding no bus." John sneered. "Buses are for sissy girls and nerdy boys."

Randy smirked and nodded. "Cool people like us are not suited to grace that filthy thing with our gracious presence."

"What happened to both of you? I've been gone for three weeks and you're already snotty as hell." Rob said. "What's with the bus comment? We alsways ride the bus to school and it never bothered you before."

"Well, fruitcake... things change..." Randy smirked. "So if you want to ride the bus to school... feel free to do so."

"FINE!" Rob finally had it with his not so pleasing remarks. "John?"

"I think I'll have to pass, man. I won't get caught dead riding on that filthy thing they call school bus."

**9-9**

"So you boys ready to go to school?" Triple h yawned.

"Sorta." John yawned back.

Randy simply shrugged as they both got in the limo.

"I just want to take this opportunity to welcome both of you in Evolution. From now on... you're above the law."

"You are one of the highest people in school." Batista smirked.

"You are now and forevermore..." Ric paused.

"Evolution!" They chorused.

Randy felt as if something hit him squarely on the head. "Can Rob be Evolution?"

"That remains to be seen." Chris said simply and got back on his phone.

**9-9**

"Okay... guys... I want you all to meet Rob Van Dam; our friend growing up." John said

"Paul."

"Richard."

"Dave."

"Chris."

Rob offered his hand. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Whatever." Triple h sneered. "Call me Champ, or Cerebral Assassin, or Hunter."

"You can call me Ric."

"Call me Batista."

"You can call me Y2J."

"Okay... ya'll can call my Rob." He said, trying to smirk but failed.

Triple h narrowed his eyes. "I need to have a talk with both of you. NOW!"

**9-9**

"I don't appreciate you hanging out with him." Triple h said.

"But why?"

"He's not Evolution material." Triple h smirked. "Now... if you want to stay with the cool people... ditch the freak."

John thought about it.

Randy wasn't exactly having second thoughts about it. "Of course, Champ. Anyone who's not good enough for Evolution is not good enough for me."

"What about you, John?"

John nodded and looked at Rob who was smiling at him. "Yeah... got it."

**9-9**

"You guys want to share tables?"

Triple h smirked and looked at the two boys.

"Sorry man... table for cool people ONLY..." Randy smirked. "If you want to eat your lunch... I'm sure those nerds over there have a space for one more geek-o."

"Sorry?" Rob said

"I'm sorry for you coz you thought you were cool." John smirked.

"So that's how it is, huh?"

"Of course." Batista sneered. "Now get off our grill before I kick your sorry ass."

Randy and John laughed together with Chris and Flair.

**9-9**

"They ditched you?" Rey said.

Rob nodded. "I just can't believe they'd do that to me."

"Well, once you're an Evolution... you forget that you're human." HBK said. "Belive me... I was Evolution once."

"That's how he got the nick Heartbreak Kid." Rey pointed out. "Oh yeah... I'm Rey... Rey Mysterio."

"Victoria Varon... call me Victoria."

"Rob Van Dam."

"So... Rob... Hunter doesn't think you're Evolution material?" HBK said.

"Yeah... I think he thinks I'm too much of a goody-two shoes for his liking." Rob laughed.

"Scew them all." Victoria said. "They think they're all that, when they're not."

**9-9**

Triple h smirked at the other table. "Look at those geeks."

Randy smirked. "Freaks."

John felt as if he was going to puke from disgust. Rob was their friend and Randy easily gave that up for mere popularity.

**9-9**

"You have a list?"

"Yeah, a lit on who belongs to where." Rey laughed and handed him a folder. "Here, you can have a copy."

_**Evolution - Paul Levesque (Hunter, Triple h, Cerebral Assassin, Champ), Dave Bautista (Batista, The Animal), Richard Fleirh (Ric), Chris Irvine (Y2J, Chris, Mack Daddy, King of the World)+ Randy Orton (Hunter's Prodigy), and John Cena (Batista's partner)... Shawn Michaels (Heartbreak Kid)  
**_

_**Cheerleaders- Ashley, Candice Michelle, and Maria**_

_**Pumped up girls- Shaniqua, Jazz, and Jacquelyn**_

_**Snobs- Stephanie McMahon, and Jessica Lockhart**_

_**Nice girls- Mickie James, and Christy**_

_**Top Students (Girls)- Patricia Straus (Trish), Amy Dumas (Lita, Ex factor), Torrie Wilson (Tor, Playboy covergirl), Miss Jackie, (and "Rico")**_

_**Top Students (Boys)- Chris Benoit, Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, and Matt Hardy (V1)  
**_

_**Bikers- Mark Calloway (Undertaker), Kane, Sara, Paul Wight (Kane), and Viscera**_

_**Teams- MNM (Mercury, Nitro, and Melina), Los Guerreros (Eddie and Chavo Guerrero), High Fliers (Brian Kendrick and Paul London)**_

_**No apparent gang- Rey Mysterio, Victoria Varon, Carlito  
**_

"Wow... so many! What's with the paranthisis on HBK?"

"I was kicked out." He said.

"More of a... he dropped out." Rey said, receiving a punch from HBK. "Come on man... he deserves to know."

"So... you chose to be uncool?"

HBK laughed. "In a way, yeah."

Rob laughed. "Is it all that?"

"At first... but it gets boring after a while." HBK smirked. "I still have some of the Evolution traits, though."

"Yeah... like sometimes, he still forgets and snobs us." Victoria laughed.

HBK rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Or sometimes, he still skips PE." Rey added.

"Okay... that's enough."

"And he still wears the Evolution arm band."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" He snapped.

"And still yells like hell." Victoria laughed. "What?"

**Author's note:** Well, how was the little info about everyone? Hope you liked it


End file.
